Parents suck
by Nickicece
Summary: Alexis Bancia jackson is percy and Annaeth's daughter lets see what It's like to be the daughter of the oer protective savour of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Parents Suck!**

Hi, my name's Alexis (Alex) Bianca Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson saviors of Olympus. I have long curly black hair and sea green eyes I'm 5'6". I'm 15 years old I have an older brother his name is Anthony Frederick Jackson. He has blonde hair and grey eyes like are mom he is 16 years old. Enough about me let me introduce you to some of my friends.

Maria Lily Stoll: Daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll. She's 5'4" she has long straight brown hair and chestnut eyes. Also she's 15.

Tara Maria Di Angelo: Daughter of Thalia and Nico Di Angelo. She's 5'5" she has Long jet black straight hair with electric blue streaks to match her eyes. She's also 15.

Cameron David Stoll: Son of Travis and Katie Stoll. He's 5'8" he has curly brown hair and bright spring green eyes. He's also 16.

Brandon-Nicholas Alexander Di Angelo: Son of Thalia and Nico Di Angelo. He's 5'10" he has messy black hair to about the end of his neck. He's well-muscled with broad shoulder a thick chest and 8-pack to top it off he has the darkest chocolate eyes that you could just get lost in…oh yeah and he's 16. If I could use one word to describe him it would be…SEXY!

**Beach Party!**

Today was the first day of Summer Vacation! My entire grade and I my entire grade were going to the beach for the summer kickoff party! Whoohoo! Then I remembered my dad is on a business trip so that means I get to wear whatever I want. My mind was racing as I was getting ready to go to the beach. Honk, honk! Oh my God Brandon's here I forgot he was picking us all up you since he **is** the only one of us with a car.

"Alex Brandon is here for you!" My mom yelled up stairs.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I was trying to find something to wear over my sailor's bikini. Okay I already had on some short shorts with a loose purple tank top. I was really looking for something to get out the house in. I finally decided on a long purple sun dress. I slipped on some black flip flops and ran down the stairs.

"Hi mom bye mom lets go Brandon." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. He comes over to the passenger side and opens the door to his 2011 Pontiac Trans Am black of course.

"Hey guys" I greeted when I noticed that Maria, Tara, Cameron, and Anthony were in the back seat. I noticed that Tara and Maria also had on black and orange sun dresses to. They notice me looking and said the same thing.

"Parents"

We soon pulled up to the seclude beach were the party was being held. We could feel the music shaking the car as we parked. Maria, Tara and I were the firsts out the car itching to get out of all those clothes. We peeled off are dresses and hide them in some bushes. We came back to see the boys with their jaws to the floor.

"What?" We asked the just shook their heads and walked in the opposite direction.

"Finally it's summer! Freedom at last!" Tara exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Maria and I just giggled at her actions.

"Okay girls are we going to tan or stand around trying to gather are sanity." I said we lay out are towels we peeled off the rest of our clothes. We heard a few cat calls from the bar, but didn't think anything about it. Only when three shadows blocked the sun from us.

"We'll hellooo girls." I heard three deep male voices say above me.

"My we help you?" Tara says sitting up.

"We'll me and my buddies here were wondering if you girls would like to hang out with us?"

"Well that depends on what's in it for us?" Maria asked also sitting up.

"Drinks on us" they said in unison. We looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"All right where in."

"But first what are your names?" I asked as I saw the odd look in their eyes.

"I'm Dylan" a boy with brown hair and turquoise eyes said.

"I'm Jared" a boy with dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair said.

"I'm Nick" a boy who looked just like Brandon but a little leaner and much paler.

"Ooh this gone be fuunn!"


	2. Home Alone!

**I sadly do not own PJO!**

**AlexisPov**

We were having so much fun with the guys at the bar. Don't worry we were drinking sodas. Tara and Dylan seem to have taken a liking to each other there currently on the dance floor. Maria and Jared are in the water having a splash fight. I having the best time out of them all I am currently sitting on Nick's lap trying really hard not to jump him while we talk. I'm also aware of Brandon's eyes boring into my back.

"Hey guys come in the water its great!" Maria yelled. I wasn't too sure because I am very happy sitting on Nick's lap, but he seemed up for it.

"Come on it'll be fun." He said noticing my hesitation. I really wasn't listening. Why? Because he was now standing up shirtless in front of me and let me tell u that is **very **distracting.

"Na you go ahead I'll stay here." I said looking up at him. Of course I wasn't prepared for him to pick me up and sling me over his shoulder.

"Nick! Put me down!" I yelled hitting this rock of a boy on his back. Next thing I know am coming up chocking on water.

"What the Hell Nick!" I screamed he got this look of fear in his eyes. He started slowly backing away from me. When I did the unexpected I fell to the floor full out laughing. His eyes got so wide I'm sure he thought I lost my mind.

"Y-you should-d h-have s-seen y-your f-ace!" I choked out between laughs.

"Alex you okay?" Maria and Tara said coming up to me raising an eyebrow at me rolling in the sand…10 minutes passed of me still laughing. Tara couldn't take it anymore. So she got up and huffed angrily of to me and did something you should ever I repeat never do. **SLAP! **Yeah that got me to stand up.

"Thanks Tar I needed that." I told her with a nod. Jared then came over with some cokes and passed them around.

"Hey you guys wanna dance!" Dylan yelled over the music grabbing Tara's hand. Jared and Maria went, but me Nick sat at table and chatted. That's until I heard a giggle. I snapped my head around to catch Brandon grinding with some sluty red head. I recognized her from school her name was Candy. Yeah, I know a stripper name for a future pole dancer. I was almost fuming. I could almost feel the smoke coming out of my ears.

"Come on Nick lets go dance." I said grabbing. His hand and pulling him towards the dance floor just as 'Get Busy by Sean Paul' began to play. Guess what part of the dance floor I pulled us to…well if u said right next to Brandon and Candy. I motioned to Tara and Maria and winked. Smug smiles took over there features. They grabbed the boys and brought over to where I was. You see the girls and I were forced to learn a dance to this song. It's a **bit** inappropriate, but that makes this even better.

Shake that thing miss kana kana

Shake that thing miss annabella

Shake that thing yan donna donna

Jodi and Rebecca/ ** Arms above head tick hips to beat.**

Woman get busy, just shake that booty non-stop

When the beat drops

Just keep swinging it

Get jiggy

Get crunked up

Percolate anything you want to call it

Oscillate you hip and don't take pity/

Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride

And me lyrics a provide electricity

Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'

Can you done know your destiny/ **Arms still above head move palms like water turn around, sway hips like a belly dancer.**

Yo sexy ladies want par with us

In a the car with us

Them nah war with us

In a the club them want flex with us

To get next to us

Them cah vex with us/** Ball fists put in front of chest. Move hips in and out. **

From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and it's me fame

Its all good girl turn me on

'til a early morn'

Let's get it on

Let's get it on 'til a early morning

Girl it's all good just turn me on/ **One hand in air while other swing around two look like hitting butt. While piv-fiting on right leg. **

Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate

Can anything you want you know you must get it

From you name a mentuin/ **Throw hands in air bend down without bending knees bringing hands two ground. Come back up and slowly move hips from side two side.**

Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it

Just have a good time

Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can

You a the number one gal

Wave you hand

Make them see you wedding band./ ** Swing arms shake hips. Turn 180 degrees put hands knees and contracted hips in and out.**

[chorus]

Yo sexy ladies want par with us

In a the car with us

Them nah war with us

In a the club them want flex with us

To get next to us

Them cah vex with us

From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and it's me fame

Its all good girl turn me on

'til a early morn'

Let's get it on

Let's get it on 'til a early morning

Girl it's all good just turn me on/ **We grabbed the guys and turned around in front of them. Bent down 90 degrees and moved are hips. Yeah I get it were in bathing suites.**

Woman get busy , just shake that booty non-stop

When the beat drops

Just keep swinging it

Get jiggy

Get crunked up

Percolate anything you want to call it

Oscillate you hip and don't take pity

Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride

And me lyrics a provide electricity

Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'

Can you done know your destiny

[chorus]

Yo sexy ladies want par with us

In a the car with us

Them nah war with us

In a the club them want flex with us

To get next to us

Them cah vex with us

From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and it's me fame

It's all good girl turn me on

'til a early morn'

Let's get it on

Let's get it on 'til a early morning

Girl…it's all good just turn me on

Yo, shake that thing

Miss kana kana shake that thing

Yo, annabella shake that thing

Miss donna donna

Yo miss jodi yu'r di one and rebecca shake that thing

Yo shake that thing

Yo joanna shake that thing

Yo annabella shake that think

Miss kana kana

[chorus]

Yo sexy ladies want par with us

In a the car with us

Them nah war with us

In a the club them want flex with us

To get next to us

Them cah vex with us

From the day me born jah ignite me flame

Gal a call me name and it's me fame

Its all good girl turn me on

'til a early morn'

Let's get it on

Let's get it on 'til a early morning

Girl it's all good just turn me on

[x2]

Let's get it on 'til a early morning

Girl it's all good just turn me on

The ride home was filled with a murdering silence. Brandon, Cameron and Anthony beat up the guys. For ogling are asses and say **ahem** things that should not be repeated about use. We also agreed not to tell our parents. Everyone was coming over to our house tonight for dinner. We pulled up to my house and almost broke the doors of Brandon's car trying to get out.

"Mom where home!" I yelled running into the house I walked in the kitchen to see my mother making lasagna.

"Yay! Lasagna! " I hugged her and did a happy dance.

"Okay, Alex go and change dinner will be ready in an hour" my mom said laughing at me. Everybody was spending the week here while my parents go on a business trip. I went into the living room to find Brandon, Tara, Maria, and Cameron. Sitting on the floor six inches in front of the TV I ran in and sat next to the girls on the floor.

"Okay guys dinner going to be ready in an hour so who's going to shower first." I asked translation who's going to what bathroom.

"I'll use the guest bathroom" Cameron said.

"Hall" said Tara.

"Half" Maria said.

"I'll use Anthony's" Brandon said. Everybody got up and went to their respected bathrooms. I went to my bathroom and took a nice long 20 minute shower it took a hole bottle of shampoo and two bottles of conditioner to get all the san and bits of seaweed out of my hair. When I came out I couldn't hear showers anymore so I guess they were downstairs. I went to room to get dressed I was done getting ready and towel drying my hair. When my bedroom door opened and Brandon walked in Oh and did he give me a special treat. Yes, ladies he was shirtless! He had on some black jeans and it was clear that he just came out the shower because he was towel drying his hair water was dripping from the tips of his bangs and falling onto his chest and sliding in between his abs. Oh gods!

"H-hey Brandon" I managed to stutter out. He wasn't looking me in the eye his eyes just kept raking over my body it didn't help with what I was wearing **(A/N on polyvore link on profile)**. Walked up to him and snapped my fingers in front of his face, and he shook his head coming out of his daze and blushed.

"Ahem, your mom left to catch her flight to meet up with your dad for the business trip and dinners on the table I came to com get you." He said with a hint of a smirk on his face. I just knew he thinking about what we could do a week without parent. Let get this Party Started!


	3. Chapter 3

**Party and Party Hardy!**

**Bradon's Pov**

Alex was still in her room when dinner was ready and her mom left. Everybody else already went to the table. I didn't feel right eating without her so when everyone went to the table I went upstairs to find her. Oh, great Zeus the gods were on my side today because cause when I walked in her room . She was in front of the mirror towel drying her long silky jet black hair. Gods and what she was wearing wasn't helping my little friend stay tamed (**boner!**). I let my eyes rake her amazing 36, 24, 38 figure. Then I felt her eyes on me then I remembered I didn't have on a shirt and I was also towel drying my hair.

**A/N lets just skip this covo and get back to the present.**

**Alex Pov**

"Okay guys I've decided what where doing tonight." I said once I got to the table. All eyes were on me.

"We are going to the one and only club Olympian!" Right after I said that the burst open to reveal my favorite drama queen Patricia Grace **(a/n you know her parents)**.

"Now the word on the block is that you guys are going clubbing tonight well fear no more because your saving grace is here girls upstairs now!" She yelled slamming the door shut, and pushing the girls and me upstairs.

"Patty what are you doing here I thought you went to camp!" I yelled hugging her once we got in my room. She just shrugged and went straight to my closet and started pulling clothes out looking at them for approval wrinkling her nose than throwing it on the floor were a pile was starting to form. I knew what she was looking for and I was praying she wouldn't find them. You see a few weeks before the end of school she took us shopping for party clothes, and she put them in my closet. She bought some really tight dresses for us (**A/n link on my profile.)**

Sadly she found them. Kill. Me now! Patty handed me and the girls are clothes. I knew there was no fighting her so I just put mine on. I saw Maria doing the same. Tara on the other hand took a little bit of…force.

But in the end we just mentioned how my brother would love to see her in a short tight dress, and she shut up and put it on. I had to shudder at that. Patty straightened Tara's and Maria's hair, but curled mine. She put light make up on all of us. Then she went down stairs to see if the guys were ready. After about 10 minutes she came back up and told us we could go down stairs. Well here geos nothing.

**Oooooh how will the boys react to seeing the girls.**

**Next time on Parents suck!**


End file.
